Between Right and Wrong
by Aumtumn Whisper
Summary: Hannibal comes back to see how Clarice feels about past happenings. He mixes love up into the already messy situation. Clarice has to choose between her feelings and her strong southern morals.


"Between Right and Wrong?"

Chapter One

Clarice would you ever say stop, if you love me you'd stop. "Yes", she screamed as she awoke from her hellish dream. It had been a year since Clarice had last seen Dr. Lecter. She was still haunted by the memories from that very intense and confusing night long ago. Hannibal never left her mind, not even for a minute of the day. She secretly wanted to see Dr. Lecter again, although that was not the secret; the secret was she didn't want to see him so she could handcuff him. Clarice wanted to see him so she could touch his check with her pale white hand and say how she was sorry for saying what she did that night. 

Clarice looked over at the clock; it was five A.M. on a chilly September morning. She rolled out of bed, slipped on her black velvet slippers and began to walk into the kitchen, but instead went to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and stepped up to the tub. Clarice adjusted the knobs in hopes of letting out the correct amount of each temperature water and hesitantly put her hand into the stream of running water. "Ohh", she said with a jump, "to cold" and adjusted the correct knob. She pulled her nightgown over her head and let it fall onto the black and white checked floor, took off her slippers, and twisted the knob that turned on the shower and stepped in. 

Clarice was in the shower for all of about fifteen minute. She got out, dried off and went to her bedroom to dress. As she opened the closet door she felt someone watching her. Clarice nonchalantly walked over to the bed, picked up her robe and put it on. The eyes she felt exploring her body didn't feel bad; rather they made her feel safe, but still, they were creepy. Clarice walked over to each window and looked out in hopes of finding where that oh so familiar stare derived. She then closed the shades and went about her business. When she was finished she made sure the shades were back open and turned off the light.

Clarice went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She glanced inside and noticed that all that inhabited the hollow space was a pitcher of water, an opened box of Arm and Hammer backing soda, a stick of butter on a small white plate, three eggs that were probably about three months old, and a piece of moldy cheese. She closed the door and looked at the clock on the microwave, it was 5:32 A.M. "I guess I will have to go to the store", she said to herself. "Why in the hell didn't I go to the store a week ago?", Clarice questioned as she looked around feeling those familiar stares once again. "Dr. Lecter?", she said in a whisper, but only silence. "It's nothing", Clarice convinced herself, "I am just paranoid." (That feeling of being watched reminded her of being in the prison sitting outside of Dr. Lecter's cell. Do your eyes roam over the things you like? Do you ever feel eyes roaming over your body Clarice?) She grabbed her purse and car keys off of the kitchen counter and headed into the front hall. Clarice lifted a pair of black boots into her arms. She looked down at the spot where the boots were sitting and noticed the Gucci shoes Dr. Lecter had bought her. She was reminded of the little dinner party with Dr. Lecter, and remembered the kiss. For once since the night at the lake house she knew why she didn't kill Dr. Lecter. She felt more than just companionship for him; the kiss helped Clarice realize her true feelings for Hannibal. She loved him. She loved him despite societies view on Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter, and his unusual dinning habits. Clarice wanted Hannibal in a way that would make people sick. 

Agent Starling sat on the chair next to the door and put on her boots. She sighed and tried to put her recently thought out feelings of her love for Hannibal out of her mind and walked out of the door. She closed the door behind her and walked down the front steps to her car. Clarice unlocked the Mustang, opened the door, got inside, closed the door, and started it up. She did the usual left and right looks, backed out of the driveway and headed toward the grocery store.

Meanwhile those familiar eyes walked up the front steps of Agent Starlings' house and opened the door. "Silly girl, you didn't lock the door", said a playful voice and he closed the door upon his entrance. With a breath of perfumed air he made his way to the living room. This is the first time he had been in Clarice's house, yet he knew his way like he lived there. He admired the usually empty fireplace mantle and placed his jacket down on the chair beside him. He then took a seat on the couch in the corner and anticipated her return. Twenty minutes later the sound of the Mustang boomed up the drive. Clarice got out of the car and opened the trunk. She grabbed a bag for each arm and headed for the door. She reached for her key on arrival and used it. She tried to turn the handle on the door and realized she had locked it, "Damn it" she yelled and used the key a second time. Clarice pushed open the door, walked down the hall past the living room to the kitchen, puts the bags on the counter and walks out the same way. The intruder smiled as if to say I told you she is a silly girl and waits to be noticed, as if he is expected to be there. Clarice grabbed two more bags, closed the trunk and came into the house. She closed and locked the door behind her and took the bags to the kitchen. The intruder observed everything she did from the time Clarice woke 'till now, and continued to do so with a twinkle in his eye. Clarice put the contents of the bags in their proper spots, and walked into the living room not even noticing the strange jacket on her chair. The intruder watched as she sat down in the chair and put her feet up on the coffee table with a blueberry muffin in hand. He could smell the sweet aroma, but not that of the muffin so much, but that of Clarice. He loved her scent. She carefully took the paper off of the bottom of the muffin as to not lose a crumb of it and bit into the top. No sooner did she finish chewing, and she had swallowed and taken another bite as if she had not eaten in a year. 

"I am worried about you Clarice; you are looking a little thin." the intruder said from his corner. The half-eaten Muffin dropped out of Clarice's hand and her head quickly turned to the right. 

"Dr. Lecter" she said with a gasp. "How long have you been here?"

"Well Clarice, about twenty minutes I suppose. I see you've been shopping, planning on having company?"

"Why are you here?"

"Never mind that, Agent Starling. Answer my question, are you planning on having company?"

"No Dr. Lecter, I am not having company."

"All right then, we have time. Don't do anything stupid Clarice, like call your so-called "friends" at the F.B.I. I won't stay here any longer then you want me to as long as you cooperate. Lets play a game of Quid pro quo like old times. Quid pro quo, "do you remember our unfortunate night at the lake house? he said looking down at his hands and then back at her.

"Yes I do."

"Then you must remember the kiss that was given?'

"Yes, and I wan-"

"No, no, no Clarice, that is part of the game. You must wait for me to finish my questions." Quid pro quo Clarice, you may blush at this one, and I must admit I am a little nervous about asking", Dr. Lecter paused for an awkward moment. "How do you feel about that kiss, Clarice?" Agent Starling sat looking at Dr. Lecter with a scared look on her face. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but was it the right thing to do. "You look a bit scared Clarice, was it that bad? I know I have been out of practice since my incarceration, but lets be sensible. Tell me the truth Clarice, I know when you're lying."

"I-I really can't say Dr. Lecter. I was so drugged up and it happened so fast."

Now Clarice, I don't believe that atoll. You have had a year to think about that night and replay it in your mind, and I know you have. How else would you tell your "friends" at the F.B.I.? I know you are back to your job in the basement, and I know that you are back on the case. Lying won't work Clarice, I know."

"You're right Dr. Lecter. I did tell the F.B.I. about the night at the lake house, and how could they not know it was you." There was an uncomfortable silence, and Clarice sat up as if she were going to jump out of her seat and run.

"Tis tis tis Clarice, you still haven't answered my question." he said gazing at her with his aging eyes. When she looked into his eyes she felt like she was getting a forbidden glimpse into heaven. Dr. Lecter removed himself from his hiding spot in the corner and walked to the space behind the chair Clarice was now lounging in. Clarice just sat there as if having one of the most dangerous men in the world standing where you couldn't see him was a perfectly normal thing. In all reality for Clarice, that was somewhat true. Dr. Lecter stood deeply inhaling the air surrounding him. "Hmmm Clarice, my favorite perfume." Silence. "Are you paying attention to me Agent Starling?" More Silence. "Clarice, you know I don't like rude people."

"What are you getting at Dr. Lecter?"

"Now now, let's not get hasty. Your answer to my question is of a considerable amount of importance to me Clarice. I just want you to play the game. I know what you said to me that night at the lake house was not what you really feel. So just answer the question so I know the truth. How do you feel about me kissing you?"

Clarice sat back in her chair feeling nauseas. She needed to answer his question, but how too so it in a sensible way. "If I tell you the answer will you tell me why you are here?"

"I suppose so if that will make you happy, Clarice."


End file.
